yuruyurifandomcom-20200223-history
YuruYuri San☆Hai! Episode 03
is the third episode of YuruYuri San☆Hai!. It was broadcast in Japan on October 19, 2015. Synopsis The first part features the four first year girls in art class drawing pictures of each other. Sakurako and Himawari are drawing pictures of each other. The two going back and start fighting with each other. Akari and Chinatsu are drawing each other, being simple yet cute friends with each other as always. However, Chinatsu’s never allowed to take part in any kind of craft project or cooking or anything like that. The second part focuses on the four Student Council members. Himawari told Sakurako she should try to act more like a proper lady "like Sugiura-senpai." And so the next day Sakurako shows up to school in tights cause Ayano tends to wear them a lot, in the winter. Because it’s so hot out however she takes them off before getting to the student council room. Although the problem is she’s not coping Ayano’s manners, just how she acts step by step, getting a “box” out of the cabinet, following her as she walks around the room. Until Ayano finally points at random and lets out a shout of surprise causing Sakurako to look away for a moment to see what she’s pointing at. And in that moment Ayano slips away to hide. The third part follows the Amusement Club girls to do what they always do. They start talking about the hot weather but then quickly change to talking about pets they’d like to have. And back in the student council room, Ayano is still trying to deal with being followed and copied by Sakurako. Chitose then says something that gets Ayano's attention: Kyōko hasn’t turned in some homework of hers yet. While trying to act like she doesn’t really want to, Sakurako sees this as a chance to be useful and offers to go get the homework for her. Ayano can only stare in shock as Sakurako runs out the door before she can say otherwise. And back to the other four, Kyōko has made a dog house for the pet they can’t get due to school rules. Sakurako shows up, throwing open the door and shouting Kyōko’s full name, just like Ayano does whenever she arrives. She enters and informs them that she’s here for Kyōko’s un-turned in home work. Sakurako spots the dog house and walked over to look at it in the background, and then does the cutest thing, she gets in it and starts making little barking sounds. Sometime later back in the student council room Ayano is still a bit let down from not getting to see Kyōko, and still tired from dealing with Sakurako. Sakurako returns at this point, reporting that the mission was completed. Ayano gets up and slowly walks over to her, saying in a weak voices that she’s thought Sakurako everything she can, that there’s nothing more for her to learn, then collapses into Sakurako’s arms. Sakurako is pretty pleased with her self, Himawari and Chitose ask her what all she’s learned today. Not a single thing it seems, at least nothing of real use for making her more lady like. Kyōko makes an entrance in a kind of reverse of how Ayano always enters the room, by throwing open the door and shouting her full name. Ayano is a bit blushed to see Kyōko. Turns out Kyōko forgot to fill out her homework all the way. So she needs to get it and finish it. The final part for the episode has the Amusement Club girls all meeting at Chinatsu’s house for some reason. Kyōko arrives before the others cause she thought Chinatsu might be missing her. Kyōko makes her self right at home, much to Chinatsu’s dismay. Chinatsu was about to head out to pick up drinks for while the other three were over visiting. After Chinatsu leaves, Kyōko starts poking around the room, and finds the painting from the beginning of the episode. The noise draws the attention of Chinatsu’s older sister, Tomoko. She mistakes Kyōko for Yui, asking her is she’s the "calm and cool girl" Chinatsu is always talking about. Kyōko thinks it’ll be fun to hear what Chinatsu is always saying about Yui at home so she pretends to be Yui to learn more. Tomoko makes Kyōko some tea and the two sit and talk for a bit. Kyōko is impressed by how much Chinatsu praises Yui, making up her mind to try and act more calm and cool starting tomorrow. Chinatsu returns at this point, along with Akari and the real Yui who she ran into on the way. Kyōko and Tomoko come to greet them at the door. Tomoko first greets Akari, who she recognizes right away since she goes to the same university as her older sister, Akane. She then greets Yui, who she thinks is Kyōko. Yui tries to tell her she’s not Kyōko but Tomoko cuts her off and starts talking. Then looking over and Chinatsu, who’s trying to deny it to save face. But the look on Kyōko’s face, there’s just something about it. It’s like she truly believed Chinatsu didn’t like her. But to learn that she really does enjoy being around the hyper and lively Kyōko seems to really touch Kyōko. Chinatsu is in complete embarrassment mode at the minute. Yui seems happy to hear Chinatsu really does like Kyōko as well. She’s about to reply and correct Tomoko on who she is, till Kyōko pulls a classic Kyōko and hugs Chinatsu. References *Lost in the Fantasy (Author of the article: Holy Arc Knight) Navigation Category:YuruYuri San☆Hai! Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes